


On a beautiful moonlit night

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous AUs [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, mentions of Pandora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: Kaitō's heist went off without a hitch, even though one detective Shinichi Kudō caused him to change his plan on the fly, as always. Always improvising, always improving, always flashy and eye-catching, perfect for the detective, perfect for his audience.He had to be. After all, it was known that Kaitō Kid was a vampire that stole both, hearts and jewels by a moonlit night. Or so everyone thought.The soulmate AU nobody asked for (but I still deliver because I love vampires and soulmates).





	On a beautiful moonlit night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).

Once again Kudō Shinichi will meet the infamous jewel thief, a well-known, glamorous vampire who steals hearts and jewels alike. The area is swarmed with police as they are preparing to catch him, but Shinichi knows it is futile, that Kaito would manage to escape eventually.

These heists are pure excitement for the supernatural detective. Besides that, Kid's heists are always somewhat of a relief to him, as they are a welcoming break from the blood and gore of his typical gruesome crime scene.

“What a beautiful moonlit night. . .”

Usually, no one got seriously hurt when Kid appeared and made a move, mainly on the night of a full moon - apart from some bruised egos, that is, and the jewels always get returned in the end, so he really didn't worry about any of that.

Kaitō's heist went off without a hitch, even though one detective Shinichi Kudō caused him to change his plan on the fly, as always. Always improvising, always improving, always flashy and eye-catching, perfect for the detective, perfect for his audience.

He had to be. This time, his target had been the Wittelsbach Diamond, taken to Japan for bragging rights - or, as the owner put it,  _ to share its beauty and the history behind it _ .

He supposes it would do, knowing fully well that this gem was not likely to be Pandora as it had been recut not too many years ago.

Still, it would throw off his pursuers - after all, why would Kid look at a gem unlikely to be what he was looking for? Clearly, he must have already found it and was merely doing this for fun.

With a sigh, he holds the gem up, bathing it in the light of the moon. Nothing. Just as expected. And naturally, Kudō had already managed to catch up, not even panting, which honestly was just rude considering how hard it was to get rid off him in the first place.

But no, the Great Detective managed to corner him on the roof once again, his only - very viable option, of course - was to jump off and disappear into the night, but he loves their little chats too much to do so. Loves how not even Tantei-kun knows his secret.

Most certainly, there is another underlying reason Shinichi is chasing the elegant trickster tonight. It is not merely the thrill of predicting the nocturnal thief's every move, even though he absolutely loves doing that; it gets his blood pumping and gives his precious brain the workout it needs oh-so much.

No, today he wants the phantom thief's attention all to himself. To him, the notorious Kaitō Kid is the most fascinating mystery to this day, and he is hellbent on figuring him out.

“Hello, Kaitō 1412.”

He stands on the roof-top, the nighttime breeze wafting through his tousled hair. The great detective's hands are buried in his pockets as if he is hiding a secret somewhere in there, an ace in the hole for all one knows.

In his mind, Shinichi is carefully weighing up how many steps he can take towards Kaitō without making him bolt like an agitated deer in the spotlight.

“Meitantei-kun, always lovely to see you.” Kaitō turns around, hand on his heart, and bows.

At that thought, Shinichi notably flashes his fangs in an unwitting manner.

“It's a pleasure to see that you've been awaiting my humble self. Could it be that you perchance wanted to meet me tonight?”

Kaitō takes another step backwards, would only have to let himself fall to escape, but of course he won't. So instead, Kaitō holds up the gem, letting it sparkle in the moonlight for Kudō to see, and then he lets it disappear, vanishing without a trace.

“You know you're always my favourite distraction, Tantei-kun.”

If the detective assumed he would simply return it now, after all this time, he sure was wrong.  _ Ah, Kudō had no business looking this beautiful _ . There was always something special about him, something only Kid seemed to notice, and he wasn't talking about the whole daywalker thing.

No, even though supernaturals were unusual and not known to everyone, with Kaitō only having been pulled deeper into their world after he began searching for Pandora and meeting Akako, there was something entirely different that made Shinichi special.

“It's not this one, either. Though I knew that already - after all, Graff modified this diamond, practically making it impossible to be it.”

The Phantom Thief emphasises the last  _ ‘it’ _ , never having told the detective about Pandora and not wanting him to find out through his (dangerous) work.

No, if Shinichi had to find out, he would have to do it on his own, because he would never let himself be a source of danger to Kudō, not when he works so hard to protect him. It kind of makes him wonder which secrets the man in question held, if he was born like this or turned, and by whom.

He sighs despite himself. Pandora was supposedly the key to immortality, yet, a vampire bite was said to do just the same. Why, then, were so many people looking for it? It just doesn't make sense. What could possibly make it more special?

_ Thud _ .

“Eh?”

Kaitō doesn't get to think about that for long, however. He stumbles forward, hand pressing against his shoulder, where his blood is now pouring out from.

_ That wasn't supposed to happen. He prepared everything, made sure to survey the area! This was supposed to be a peaceful heist with no casualties! _

He doesn't even register the pain, just stares with wide eyes ahead. He feels like he can't breathe. Most likely because he actually  _ can't _ .

Not properly. His shock is keeping him from it. It wasn't his first close call, but this was certainly the most hidden sniper they'd sent after him so far. Kid falls to his knees as his head begins to spin, spin, spin - round and round and round - and the ground becomes soaked in his blood.

_ Ah, damn _ . He wouldn't be able to return the diamond anytime soon now that he's bled on it.

There was a loud bang, he realises, and the Great Detective can only watch as Kaitō falls to his knees, immediately sprinting towards him and examining the man dressed in white. It only later dawns on him that the only one to hear the muffled sound of the gun was him.

_ Bakaito _ ! He thinks to himself as the detective runs towards him, Shinichi's hand placed on the back of his shoulder to stop the bleeding there as well. Of course he had to mess up and let his rival-slash-partner-in-crime know that he wasn't like him.

His eyes frantically search Kaitō’s for any kind of answer and he hates the expression the man is wearing; it's contorted with pain, twisted in agony, there's also a hint of otherwise well hidden fear, and he can't blame the Phantom Thief for letting it shine through.

It's not like he always knew Kudō was a vampire, he just figured it out when he helped the man during a case, watching him struggle with his desire for blood. Kaitō never commented on it, nor did he ever mention the little telltale signs of his vampirism.

No, instead he copied some of Kudō's behaviour to make his own masquerade seem more legitimate, and up until now, he fooled everyone, even his Tantei-kun.

Shinichi’s eyes quickly dart down to the obvious and, nota bene, rapidly spreading crimson red blotch of blood on his shoulder. This was not part of the magician's meticulously planned performance.

“I can help you, if you let me.”

If Kaitō Kid dies here, there's a lot of secrets dying with him, indubitably so. Nobody could replace the moonlight thief. He is one beautiful piece of art Shinichi isn't willing to give up.

“Breathe with me. Slowly. I am with you.”

He reassures him with a tender but firm tone, trying to calm him and distract him from the pain. It helps. He pushes his wrist up to his blue-eyed friend's lips - yes, he considered him a  _ friend  _ with whom he could toss thoughts back and forth, knowing the other would understand his words without much of an explanation - and hopes that Kaitō wouldn't refuse his badly needed aid, cooperating with him.

But while having his undead friend (?) breathe in front of him helps in calming him down, it also makes him fully aware of his pain.

“You know what I am, don't you? Please, accept my blood.”

Kudō's irises gradually change to a maroon-coloured shade, something very apparent due to Shinichi normally having cerulean eyes.

Small blue veins creepingly appear under them, and Shinichi knows that he's smelling something his whole body craves vigorously. Kaitō’s blood must be the most delicious he had the pleasure of inhaling yet- but it's not the time, his friend is hurt and he needs his help!

Kaitō turns his head away.

“Aren't you surprised? Aren't you  _ mad _ ? I'm supposed to be like you, Meitantei-kun, a wound like this is not supposed to do much to me, to heal up.”

Kid winces in pain, sweat running from his forehead now. They got him good. Finally, he looks at the detective, and oh.  _ Oh _ . The beautiful gems that were Kudō Shinichi's eyes are not the same anymore, replaced by a beautiful red that captivates Kid.

For a moment, the thief imagines his goal being right in front of him, Kudō being his long-desired Pandora, so he lets go of his wound, reaches out, blood covered hand touching Shinichi's cheek.

“No, I'm not mad. The scent of your blood is, evidently, the last piece of proof to assert my most controversial theory: You're not a vampire. Which means my blood has healing capacities, so if you would just drink some-” 

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, because suddenly there is a bloody hand caressing his cheek and smearing blood all over it. The scent is almost making him delirious with craving; he needs that precious red body fluid he's been starving for. . .

_ He looks so beautiful. _

“You look so beautiful.”

_ Did he just say that out loud!? _ Yes, the Great Detective had always been an incredibly handsome man, but he never  _ flirted _ with him like that before. That must mean he's already out of it.

_ Well, great _ . At least they'd be able to say Kaito Kuroba was found dead in the arms of a beautiful man on a beautiful night - there were worse ways to go, worse ways to be found out.

Then he coughs - twice due to his wound, once to mask his pain and clear his throat.

“Besides . . . don't you think that's a bit much? I have nothing to give to you in return for your aid. I can't hand you the gem, as it has my DNA on it.”

There's a long pause. His head suddenly racing with thoughts.

“This is not a negotiation. I don't n-need. . . anything in return.” Kudō’s head swims with the strong desire to consume blood. The hand doesn't leave his cheek, it's there, which makes the smell more and more impossible to ignore. 

_ Where does Shinichi get his blood from? When was the last time he fed? The guy sometimes seemed to starve himself in order to keep himself from feeding too much. What if Kaitō gave him blood? _

“I don’t have anything. . . unless. . . you drink my blood in return, that is.”

Now that he knows what his blood smells like, Kaitō might as well give him his home address and a key to go with it. After all, Kudō would be able to find him again.

“You do not have to repay me, Kid. Just-”

Ostensibly calm and composed, Shinichi's voice sounds sincere but he keeps side-eyeing the thief's blood-smeared hand clandestinely. The detective progressively fails to conceal his worsening vampiric symptoms.

“. . .drink my blood. . .” Shinichi's mouth slightly drops open, presenting his fangs without actually meaning to. An animalistic urge surges through him once more, so overpowering, he sobs silently.

He  _ hasn't  _ been feeding properly and it shows: his eyes are stinging, skin aflame with the hunger, it's gnawing at him so badly that his insides feel like they're burning and causing actual injury. The desire to feed is ubiquitous, and even though he's afflicted with the unwanted aftermath of malnourishment, Shinichi is still withstanding it all.

Kid’s eyes narrow. Shinichi keeps glancing at his hand, and not because he's startled by Kaito's admittance that he considers him beautiful.

No, Kudō isn't focused on the affection in his gesture, the desire to keep staring into those wonderful eyes of his, but on the  _ blood _ . What's more is that he clearly had trouble speaking.

_ Oh god _ . Kaito is torturing the detective. It becomes all the more evident when Shinichi bares his fangs at him, wanting to give in yet fighting his urges. So Kid drops his hand.

“Why aren't you feeding?”

The magician looks slightly worried and sad, like he's trying to decipher every secret Kudō holds close to his chest, like he's trying to mend what's broken with one single question, and dips his hand into the pool of blood on the ground, ignoring how his white cape, his white suit, are now coloured a deep crimson red.

He's holding it towards Shinichi's mouth, watching the blood run down his glove, down his arm, definitely looking delicious.

_ Why was Kudō first thinking about saving him instead of just following his instincts? _ Kid was practically a served dinner, for crying out loud.

“I won't- drink your blood unless you drink mine. . . I mean. . .” He begins to feel dizzy again. “Are you insane? You can't keep ignoring your h-hunger like that!” A pause. “And if you force me to drink it, I'll force you in re. . . in return.”

His expression is all business and no arguments despite how evident the pain on his face is. Normally, he would've immediately contacted Jii-chan, would've had back-up by now, but time is running out at this point, and even if he contacted him now, he would likely not make it in time.

“Tick, tock, Meitantei. . . although, if I d-do bleed out on this beautiful moonlit night, feel f-free to drink every last drop.”

There is a very prominent flush on Shinichi's face as he still struggles to contain his urges, although it's no use to fight it at this point.

As soon as Kid utters those magic words, he delves into his flesh, fangs buried inside the other's neck, and the vampire does not think about anything else than the absolutely divine sensation and the taste of Kaito's blood.

Without warning, various mental images are flashing through his head all of a sudden: he can see Kaito as a young boy, crying, hugging a shadowy silhouette; it looks like he had received bad news while the TV mercilessly rattles on in the background. The noise is being drowned out by the boy's gut-wrenching sobs.

Eventually, the violent sobbing subsides and then there is nothing - no TV noise, no more crying, just a little boy, all alone. An elderly man appears out of the blue, making a cheerful expression replace the tear-stained, puffy one when he scoops the little boy up and places a top hat onto his head.

Kaito feels delirious when Shinichi bites into him, absolutely shocked when instead of gasping out in pain, he moans out in pleasure. It doesn't last long, however, as he's suddenly hit by a wave of memories that are not his own.

Shinichi being hit on the head, forced to take a drug that would have killed normal human beings but instead turned him into a young boy due to his vampiric nature. Conan struggling to find a source of blood now that he's no longer a young adult. Agasa and Ai helping him out once they realized his struggle.

_ Hunger, hunger, hunger _ . So much hunger, it overwhelms Kaito. Then, the pure bliss of tasting blood -  _ Kaito's  _ blood.

Shinichi comes to himself, groans, and rips his teeth away from the tempting skin, which is an act of sheer willpower, he mentally remarks. The detective has an adumbral expression on his face as he breathes out heavily. Kid blinks a few times, the world seemingly changed. Kaito seemingly changed.

He knows Kudō still wants more.  _ Kaito wants to give him more _ .

“Now, dear thief, hold up your end of the bargain. And make it quick, because I need you to be my midnight dinner.”

Shinichi's attitude changed, the typically even-tempered, controlled personality shifting into something more dangerous, completely different than before.

He bites into his own wrist, it is an obscene sight for certain, and delicate blood drips down his arm and onto the pure white apparel. He puts it to Kaitō's mouth once again, smearing blood across his face in the process, and transfixes the adept magician with his captivating scarlet eyes.

“Drink up, buttercup.” The only thing that betrays him is the coarseness in his voice, the desire to have another taste as clear as a bell. Kaitō's sight alone is enough to drive him mad with want. But first and foremost, he needs Kid to be safe. He could not bear it to see him in pain.

A part of Kid wanted to still refuse Shinichi, to add another objective to be met in order for him to feed on the detective, but the Great Detective had called him his midnight dinner and well, he wasn't going to argue with that.

So, obediently, he opens his mouth, lets the vampire's blood rush down his throat, and again, he finds himself moaning. Kaito thought the idea of drinking blood might be a frightening one, but instead he feels strangely excited by it. Kudō tastes sweet on his tongue, with a hint of spice he can't quite place.

It doesn't take a lot of willpower for  _ him  _ to pull back. So he stops drinking the moment he feels his wounds close up and his mind becomes clearer again.

Suddenly, he looks down and stares in awe.

“. . . I'm gonna need you to make me your only source of blood from now on.”

He holds up his hand towards the sky, amazement still in his eyes, before he holds it against Shinichi's hand, whistling once.

“You caught me, Meitantei.”

Shinichi’s fangs glisten in the moonlight, red with blood. It makes his Phantom Thief shudder.

“Yes, I caught you indeed. You're mine now, little thief.”

Kaito shudders again as the detective -  _ his  _ detective, he corrects himself - calls him  _ 'mine' _ , barely capable of not immediately responding with something embarrassing in return.

Kid’s enchanting words seduce him even further, followed by the Great Detective biting his sensitive throat again, this time with more finesse. He enjoys the other openly moaning out of pleasure, and is hellbent on making him release more noises of that calibre.

It is intensely intimate, astoundingly so. The Detective of the East had never felt more exposed to anyone, both emotionally and physically. He is firmly yet gently holding onto him, but there is still an amount of caution.

His vision wavers as he succumbs to the pure bliss of feeding from his soulmate. Shinichi knew straightaway that he could trust this nimble-fingered beauty he holds in his arms. They are are connected by a supernatural force, and Shinichi knows now more than ever that he would give his life for Kaitō.

Kaito's eyes fly shut and he engulfs himself in the pleasure this time. He removes the glove on his hand, not wanting to smear his blood in Shinichi's hair, and brushes through it. Then, he grasps it, holding onto it for dear life, the feeling of giving his blood to his soulmate being nearly overwhelming.

“I'm serious, Tantei-kun . . .”

After a few moments, Shinichi blindly examines the other's shoulder with his flat palm, which does not stop him from feeding on Kaitō. But he doesn't finish speaking, feeling his fated one’s touch suddenly on his body.

The vampire is concerned that Kaitō might still be in pain or experience a bad reaction to Shinichi feeding on him. It does not seem to be the case. After the detective finishes, he looks in the magician's hazy, half-lidded eyes.

Kaito wants to stare into Kudō's eyes for an eternity. It doesn't matter which colour,  _ they  _ are beautiful.  _ He is beautiful _ . He barely registers Shinichi's words, yet knows exactly what he is saying at the same time.

“Does it still hurt? Are you okay, my dear?”

Shinichi lets his hand skim over Kaitō Kid's cheek. Abruptly, he lifts him up and holds him like a groom would carry his treasured bride. A little surprised noise escapes Kid’s mouth despite himself. Dumbfounded, the Phantom Thief can only manage to nod.

“We cannot stay here. As much as I regret to say this, we need to destroy the evidence of our. . . intimate deed. It's strictly confidential. There is no one who knows about my true identity but you. Explaining what happened up here would be an intricate matter. For me, that is.”

So Kid pulls a little flask out of his jacket and pours it over his own blood on the ground. Quickly, most of the blood dissolves, leaving only some clear fluid behind, with the rest he cannot destroy simply changing in colour, becoming nearly black.

“That's a thought-provoking magic trick. Quite intriguing indeed. I thought magicians do not reveal their secrets under any circumstances?” He studied him observantly whilst his mate is pouring a mysterious substance over the mess they had previously made.

“But a magician's assistant gets let in on some of the magic, and I'd say being linked to your soul is more than qualification enough.”

“You'll have to come with me. My residence is a safe place for a wanted thief like you. And let me tell you, you're quite in demand tonight.” There is blood dribbling down his chin, but he does not mind. The detective's eyes are still glowing red, fangs not retreating yet, which he also doesn’t mind.

There is no pokerface to be seen, nor his usual slightly darker tone as Kid. No, the man in front of his soulmate was just purely Kaito Kuroba, in body language, expression, and tone. 

“You've barely caught me and now you want to take me home already, my precious Pandora? That's quite forward of you. Though, I'll accept, of course.”

After all, there is no point in lying to your soulmate, especially not if he is the greatest detective Japan has ever seen.

“Yes, I want you as close to me as possible. I realise that now that my soulmate is right before my very eyes. But let's not be held up for much longer. Hold onto me, my thievish companion.”

Shinichi's pillowy lips are bedaubed in blood as he presses a chaste kiss to Kid’s. Now part of the red liquid is sticking to the prankster's mouth in a way that made Shinichi feel possessive of him. 

“One more thing. Is it. . . normal for me to now see, well.” Kaito has to look away, feeling embarrassed by actually speaking out his next words.

“A red string of fate connecting the two of us?”

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought "What a beautiful moonlit night" was a quote from Hellsing Ultimate (a vampire anime/manga).  
Turns out that upon rewatching the first episode last night, this is not the case.  
Or, well, at least not in the English version. Needless to say, I'm quite surprised.
> 
> Anyways. If there is to be a part two, the whole soulmate thing will be explained further.  
As for now. . . Happy Halloween.
> 
> As always, please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


End file.
